Letters to Cindy
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: The school has Jimmy's class pick random names out of the bucket to go to the dance with. But what happens when not everyone is happy with who they got? Plz RR! Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Truth Hurts

     Ok, so my last story didn't quite please me as much as I thought. Maybe some people liked it, but I really didn't that much, to tell you the truth. But there's only one solution for these kinda things…WRITE A BETTER STORY!! Yea! Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please R+R!  

~*Letters to Cindy*~

  
~Chapter 1: The Truth Hurts~

      She walked down the hall with her graceful, bouncy steps towards all of her friends surrounded by the old, beat up lockers. Her shiny glossed lips in a smile as she walked by every child, big and small, and smiled at them. She had her pink backpack slung over her right shoulder and another small book in her left hand. Her perfectly painted tropical pink nails ran through her long blonde hair as she came closer and closer to her friends. Once she got to them, she gave a wider smile, showing all of her perfectly aligned teeth.

 "Hey Libby. Boys." She gestured over to her four friends.

 "Hey Cindy. You're outfit's off da hook today, girlfriend!" Libby exclaimed.

     Libby examined Cindy's outfit of a light pink mini skirt with two small pockets on the front and a white halter top that said, "Ice Princess" in light pink. She had on light pink sandals, also.

 "Thanks, Lib. What have you been up to?" She asked Libby.

 "Well, nothing really, I just started repainting my room." Libby replied.

 "FINALLY! You've been talking about that forever now!" Cindy retorted.

 "Yea, and its finally getting done!" Libby giggled.

      Cindy looked over to Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. 

 "I suppose you've all been over Neutron's house testing out some new TOTALLY useless invention that blew up in your face. And I'm not going to EVEN say ANYTHING about the piece of Neutron's singed hair. Whoops, I just did." Cindy finished with a smirk.

 "Haha, Vortex. Very funny. And besides, my hair is NOT singed." Jimmy replied back.

 "Actually, Jimmy, your hair IS kinda…" Sheen managed to get out, but got elbowed in the stomach by Jimmy.

 "I rest my case." Cindy replied turning back to Libby.

 "See ya in class." Libby shouted back to the boys as they walked down the hall.

      Jimmy just watched them down the hall, examining every little inch of Cindy. He couldn't help but notice how her body's changed over the years. She's perfectly developed, and her voice to him sounds like butter sliding through a soft stick of butter, even though her words were unkindly, it was all the same to him. Of course, he would never tell ANYONE what he thought about her. He watched her walk slowly down the hall, lost in his own world, until he was bumped back to reality by Carl. 

 "Um…Jim? Whatcha looking at?" 

 "Huh? Oh, nothing." Jimmy replied slightly embarrassed.

 "I know something's up, Jimmy. Spit it out!" Sheen screamed.

 "Nothing. Its nothing." Jimmy said blushing.

 "I know its something by the way your cheeks are turning red." Sheen said.

 "What are you talking about?" Jimmy replied trying to act oblivious.

    Sheen and Carl looked at Jimmy with that 'uh huh' face.

 "For all we know, you could've been checking out Cindy. But you're Jimmy. That wouldn't happen." Sheen guessed and looked at Jimmy who was now a crimson color.

 "No WAY!" Sheen replied from Jimmy's look. "You're checkin' out Cindy?" 

 "So what if I am. Is that a crime?" Jimmy shot back.

 "No, I guess not…but…you're Jimmy…and SHE'S Cindy." Carl said.

 "So?" Jimmy asked, confused.

 "Well, see, you and Cindy always fight. It would be weird for people to think that you actually liked Cindy. Hypothetically, of course." Sheen said looking back at Jimmy.  "Jimmy? It's a hypothetical question. Stop breathing so hard." Carl stated.

 "Umm, Carl? For Jimmy, I DON'T think that the question was so hypothetical…" Sheen replied.

 "You mean he…likes…C-Cindy?" Carl managed to get out and Sheen simply nodded his head.

 "I-I-it's a sign of the APOCOLYPSE! AHHHHHH!" Carl screamed and ran down the hall out the doors. 

 "Umm…o..k.." Sheen wondered. "Well, let's get to class, lover boy." 

 "Don't call me that." Jimmy replied back blushing.

 "Whatever you say, lover bo…I mean, Jimmy." Sheen said and snickered.

 "Yea…well, let' go." They said walking towards their classroom.

     When they got there, they entered meekly and with bored looking faces and sat down in their seats. Sheen by Carl in the second row third seat, Carl in the first row second seat, and Jimmy in the third row first seat, which was of course, next to Cindy…

 "Psst…Jimmy!" Sheen silently whispered to Jimmy across the class.

     Jimmy looked over to Sheen, who was making kissing noises and pointing to Cindy. Jimmy just looked to the front of the class, to embarrassed and red in the face to make a smart ass remark. 

 "Hey, Neutron. Tell your friends to shut up or I'm gonna go over there and sock the both of them." Cindy said.

 "Yea, like you're REALLY a threat to them!" Jimmy shot back.

 "Yea, whatever." Cindy said turning back to the front of the class.

 "Good morning, children. I have an announcement." Ms. Fowl started in her usually squawky tone. "This Friday, the school will be having a dance. The boys will pick a girls name out of a bucket and that will be his partner. You are expected to be gentlemen." 

 "Oh great. Just ANOTHER way for the school to ruin our fun. Can't we go with who we want?" Libby asked.

 "Sorry, Libby. I don't make the rules." Ms. Fowl replied. "I will come around and you will close your eyes and pick a name out of the bucket." 

     She started in the first row with Carl. Carl carefully picked a name out of the bucket, and opened the paper. He read the name aloud.

 "Brittany. Hey, cool!" Carl yelled and waved to Brittany. She just smiled sweetly back at Carl. 

     Ms. Fowl continued down the row until she reached Sheen. Sheen picked a name out of the bucket and slowly opened in and hid it so no one else could see it first. 

 "What a bizarre turn of events! I got Libby!" Sheen exclaimed and winked at Libby, who blushed and laughed flirtatiously. 

 "Jimmy." Ms. Fowl said as she got to Jimmy. "Pick a name."

     Jimmy closed his eyes tightly and reached his shaking hand into the bucket. He picked out a small piece of paper and lifted it to his eye level as he opened his eyes. He slowly unfolded the piece of paper with trembling hands and read the paper to himself. Cindy Vortex. CINDY VORTEX?!

 "Well, I feel sorry for the loser that got Jimmy as their 'date.' Cindy remarked making the bunny rabbit fingers with her hands as she said the word date.

 "You're that loser." Jimmy replied quietly, as if talking to himself.

 "What was that?" Cindy asked.

 "You're that loser." Jimmy repeated again, still in shock that he picked Cindy out of all the girls that were left.

 "Its funny. If I didn't know any better I would've thought you said you got me." Cindy replied and laughed. Jimmy handed her the piece of paper and she looked at it.

 "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed aloud as everyone's heads shot to stare at her screaming face.

     After school that day, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were walking home together and talking about the dance.

 "Man, Cindy seemed pretty upset about the whole partner thing." Jimmy mumbled.

 "Yea, well, you know girls. They have problems with everything. Don't worry, she'll lighten up." Sheen replied.

 "Yea, I guess so." Jimmy replied back.

 "Yea, but I gotta go. I have to be in time for the new episode of Llama Time. Its called _Llamas in __Bahamas__." Carl said._

 "Yea, me too. I have to get home and protect my cat from my sister or she may try to flush it down the toilet again, which is NOT pretty." Sheen said also.

 "See ya." Jimmy replied as Carl and Sheen ran off home.

     When Jimmy reached his house, he walked into his kitchen where his mother was cleaning the table and his father was raiding the refrigerator. 

 "Hey, son! Why such a long face?" Hugh asked his glum looking son.

 "See, our school is having a dance, and we had to pick partners for it. But we couldn't directly pick them. We had to pick the out of a bucket." Jimmy said as he got both of his mother and father's attention and they came and sat down by him.

 "How on earth did you fit all those girls in a bucket?" Hugh asked confused.

 "No," Jimmy started as he rolled his eyes, "we had to pick their NAMES out of a bucket." 

 "Oh." Hugh replied.

 "So, what's the problem, dear?" Judy asked Jimmy.

 "I got Cindy and she didn't seem too happy about it." Jimmy replied.

 "I don't see why she doesn't want to go with you. You're a lovely young man. Maybe she's hiding a secret from you. She could very well like you." Judy said. 

 "What she said." Hugh retorted.

 "Yea, well…I've got homework to do." Jimmy replied getting up and walking up the stairs to his room. 

 "Hey boy." Jimmy said to Goddard as he walked in and sat down at his desk.

 "What's wrong?" Goddard's screen flashed.

     Jimmy explained everything to him, and Goddard nodded his head after Jimmy finished. 

 "I just don't know what to do." Jimmy stated. "Options."

 DON'T GO TO THE DANCE

 "I have to. It wouldn't be right not to go."

CONVINCE MS. FOWL TO GIVE YOU A NEW PARTNER

 "No, after Cindy screamed Ms. Fowl told her I couldn't choose again."

 SHOW HER THAT YOU'RE A GREAT PERSON TO BE WITH

 "I could do that. But how?" Jimmy asked Goddard.

     While he zipped through his homework, he thought of ways to show Cindy just what he could be. He went through various ideas that he didn't like, and finally came to one that sounded good just as he finished his homework. 

 "I got it!" Jimmy yelled and explained his whole plan to Goddard. 

 ~*~

     Cindy woke up the next morning, Thursday, and got dressed in one of the many outfits she owned. She walked down to her kitchen, ate breakfast, and bid her parent's good bye as she headed out the door. When she got out on her porch, she noticed a folded piece of paper on the step. She went over to it, and when she picked it up…

     What's going to happen when she picks it up? Who knows?! R+R and I'll put chapter 2 up A.S.A.P! Please reply lots and lots! LyL, NeutronGrl15.


	2. Holigraphic Notice

Hey hey! Thanks for replying! I'm so happy you liked the story! Well, since you replied I'm giving you your chapter 2! Here it is! Please R+R! 

~Chapter 2: Holographic Notice~

      When Cindy picked up the note, a big pink line stretched down the sidewalk father than she could see. She looked back at the not and started to read it. It says as follows:

 Follow the line as far as it goes 

 Where it will take you

 Only I can know

 But there is a reason for this pink line

 It leads to someone

 Who looks for you all the time

 Start walking towards me

 And then you will know

 My reason for writing

 This ongoing poem

 I know you may not care 

 About the person I may be

 But I want your honest answer…

     Then the poem stopped and so did the pink line. Cindy looked up from where she was standing.

 "Will you go to the dance with me?" Jimmy finished the poem and smiled.

 "Jimmy?" Cindy asked disbelieving.

 "Yeah." He replied slightly embarrassed.

 "How'd you make that line?" Cindy asked.

 "Holographics." He replied simply.

 "Oh. But…why?" Cindy asked.

 "Because I know you may not be happy about the outcome of me being your partner for the dance, but I want to make the best of it for you. Will you just come with me?" Jimmy asked.

 "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to you." Cindy replied and walked away.

 "Well, I guess that's it for now." He said to himself and walked to school. 

     When he got there, he entered his class and sat down in his scratched up desk. He took out one of his books and started reading. After a few minutes, his mind started to drift off into other thoughts.

 'Man, I can't believe Cindy was so mean about that. I was only trying to make things better. But, hey, what can I do about it? I'm just…well…me. I know I like her and all, but I can't tell her. There's a risk she and all the other people in the school would laugh me right out of the dance. That would be SO embarrassing. If only…'

 "Hey, Jim." Sheen interrupted Jimmy's thoughts.

 "Oh, hey, Sheen." Jimmy replied.

 "What's wrong? You're lookin' kinda down." Sheen asked.

 "Its just this dance thing." Jimmy stated, and after he said that, Sheen smirked. 

 "You like her, Jim. Don't ya?" Sheen asked, still smirking.

 "Well, no, but…" He started and looked at Sheen who had that 'come on' look on his face.

 "yea…" Jimmy finished his sentence.

 "OH! YEA! I ACTUALLY KNEW SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" Sheen screamed.

 "Shhh! Sheen! Quiet down!" Jimmy whispered.

 "Oh, sorry." Sheen replied in his normal tone.

 "Good morning, class." Ms. Fowl greeted as she came in the classroom.

 "We'll talk later." Sheen said going back to his seat.

      Jimmy looked back at his book, and then over to the direction of Cindy, who looked back at him a stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same back and turned his attention back to Ms. Fowl, who went on with her boring lectures.

     At recess, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl were outside sitting on the jungle gym. 

 "So, you…like her?" Carl asked, still disbelieving. 

 "Yea…" Jimmy replied embarrassed.

 "We've know that since the DAWN OF ULTRALORD!" Sheen exclaimed, pulling his Ultralord doll out of his pocket.

 "But…If you knew already, WHY did you ask me?" Jimmy asked confused.

 "I just wanted to hear it from you." Sheen replied simply.

 "Oh…" Jimmy finished.

 "All you can do is just make the best of it, Jim. There's really nothing else you can do about it." Carl said.

 "Yea, I guess so…but I still can't help wondering WHY she was so mad." Jimmy wondered.

     When Jimmy got home he finished his homework and ate dinner. After that, he thought about what he was going to wear to the dance. After that, he took a shower and then went to bed, with so many different thoughts zipping through his head.

     When he woke up the next morning, it was the usual. Go to school, get bugged by Cindy, talk to Carl and Sheen, come home…but tonight was different. Jimmy had to get ready for the dance, but he still wasn't sure what to wear...

 "OH MY BABY'S FIRST DANCE!" Judy yelled running into Jimmy's room.

 "MOM! MOM!" Jimmy screamed in a squeaky voice.

 "What's wrong, baby?" She asked.

 "You're cutting off the circulation in my lungs." He squeaked again trying to get out of his mother's air constricting hug. 

 "I'm sorry. Its just I can't believe how much you're growing up." She replied teary- eyed.

 "Yea, but I still don't have anything to wear." Jimmy said. 

"Why don't you call one of your friends and ask them. If they don't know what to wear, either, I'll help you find something." Just replied.

 "Ok, mom. I'll do that." Jimmy said as his mother walked out.

     He walked over to the blue phone and picked it up. He dialed Sheen's number.

 "Hello?" Sheen answered.

 "Hey, Sheen. What are you wearing to the dance?" Jimmy asked.

 "I'm going to wear my tux that I wore to my Aunt's wedding. Oh, yea. My Ultralord tie, too." Sheen replied.

 "Ok. I guess I'll wear something like that too." Jimmy said.

 "You do that. I'll see you at the dance." Sheen replied.

 "Bye." Jimmy finished and hung up the phone.

     Jimmy went to his closet and pulled out a black tux that he hardly ever wore. He put it on, along with a red tie. Did I say it had an atom on it? No? Of COURSE it does! It shows his individuality, duh! Well, anyways, this is what happened. After he got dressed, he went downstairs and outside and headed to Cindy's pink colored house. When he walked up the small stairs, he knocked on the big white door. Cindy answered and stepped out with a bored look on her face. Even though for that, it didn't deny the fact how good she looked. Her glittering green gown brought out her eyes, and her hair was up in curls that tumbled downward. Jimmy had to catch his breath, though trying not to make that obvious.

 "Let's just get this over with." Cindy said holding out her hand.

      Jimmy smiled and gladly took her hand. They walked off the porch and started down the sidewalk toward the school. 

 "Yo…you look nice C-Cindy." Jimmy stuttered.

 "Thanks." Cindy replied blankly. 

      When they got to the school, they walked over to their friends, finally letting go of one another's hands.

 "Hey, Lib. Let's get away from these losers and go dance with some REAL guys." Cindy said.

 "Sorry, Cin, but I wanna dance with Sheen." Libby replied.

 "Ok, you do that. I'm going to find someone ELSE to dance with. Smell ya later, Nerdtron." Cindy said to Jimmy and walked away.

 "Geez, what a date you have, Jim. Bummer…Off to dance with Libby!" Sheen exclaimed and walked away with Libby.

 "Yea, same here. I'm gonna go dance, too. I'll talk to you later." Carl stated and walked away.

     Jimmy just sighed and watched his friends dance as he stood there and felt his heart sink into a pit that seemed bottomless.

 "Hey Nick." Cindy said sweetly as she walked over to Nick Dean. 

 "Hey, Cindy. What are you doing coming over here?" He asked as a girl cuddled up next to him.

 "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance." Cindy said, glaring evilly at the girl next to him.

 "Oh, I would LOVE to." He said and Cindy smiled. 

"…but there are SO many other's that I was going to ask first. I'll contact you when you're needed." He finshed.

    Cindy gave him that glare that says 'Oh my Lord, what did you just say?' and stomped angrily away. She started walking towards the door that said 'Roof' of it and pushed in open. Angrily and sadly, she ran up the steps and sat on a little stool on the roof of the gymnasium and cried.

    Jimmy sat boredly looking out at the dance floor where all of his friends were dancing with their dates, having a great time. Soon, he got up and walked down a little hallway. He then noticed that the door that read, 'roof' on it was slightly open. Curious, he walked up the stairs to the roof and saw Cindy…crying…slowly and carefully as not to startle her, he walked over to her…

     Whattda think of chapter 2? Luv, hate? Please R+R and I promise to have chapter 3 up lickety split! Shnks! ~NeutronGrl15 


	3. Starlit Night

Hey! Thnks to everyone who replied! I'm so happie you like it so far. Well, this is the last chapter, but still R+R! Here's chapter 3!

 ~Starlit Night~

      Jimmy noticed Cindy sitting on the far side of the roof. He walked silently over to her and tried not to scare her as he came next to her.  
 "Hey Cindy." He said quietly.

 "What do you want, Neutron?" She asked disgustedly.

 "I just was bored of sitting around, and then I noticed to door to the roof open. I didn't know you were up here." Jimmy replied.

 "Oh…" She didn't know what else to say.

 "Well, see ya." He said and started walking away.

 "Where are you going?" She asked him.

      He just shrugged his shoulders in reply. She gave in and patted the little bit of space she had next to her. He smiled and sat down next to her. They just sat silently for a few minutes.

 "Guess you're not having the greatest time either, huh?" Jimmy asked, finally breaking the silence.

 "With the fact that I'm sitting on the roof, I guess not." She replied back.

 "Why didn't you ask anyone to dance?" Jimmy asked.

 "I did ask Nick, but his ego is inflating his head." She replied again.

 "Oh." He said simply.

 "Why didn't you ask anyone?" She asked him.

 "I didn't really think that anyone WOULD wanna dance with me. I would've asked Libby, but, ya know, she's got Sheen." Jimmy said.

 "W-what if I said there was someone that wanted to dance with you?" Cindy suggested.

 "Then I'd tell you I highly doubt it." Jimmy replied with a little laugh.

 "I know someone who does." 

 "Really? Who?" Jimmy asked.

 "She told me not to EVER tell ANYONE. But I can tell you this. She's liked you for a long time."

 "If she won't tell me, how am I ever going to find the person out of ALL the girls in our school?" He asked.

 "Its easy."

 "How so?" He asked.

 "Close your eyes." 

 "Ok." He said and closed his eyes.

 "Now open them." 

 "What good did that do?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

 "You found her." Cindy replied and smiled.

 "But…you're the only one here." He said confused.

     Cindy looked to the ground and blushed at the oblivious Jimmy. He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure it out.

 "Wait. You mean…you?" He asked unbelieving.

     Cindy just nodded her head still looking towards the ground at her sparkling shoes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cindy Vortex liked him? Her arch enemy? Or so he thought.

 "I like you to Cindy. I've always been afraid to tell you, but…I do to." Jimmy admitted.

 "Really?" Cindy asked disbelieving.

 "Yea…" Jimmy said back.

      There were another few minutes of silence. They tried to finally realize that this was really happening. Finally…

 "Now what?" Jimmy asked.

 "Just do me one favor and I will forgive you for everything you've ever said or done to me that hurt me in any way." 

 "What's that?" He asked again.

 "Dance with me." Cindy replied and walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. 

 "O…ok." He stuttered and put his hands on her waist.

 "Good thing we can hear the music." Jimmy said.

 "Yeah…" Cindy replied feeling at peace at this moment. 

     For a while, they danced silently, swaying back and forth to the gentle rhythm of the song. Cindy put her head on Jimmy's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jimmy just smiled and watched her face as they danced.

     After a few minutes, Jimmy broke the silence.

 "Cindy…" He started.

 "Yeah?" She asked talking her head off his shoulder.

 "Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

 "Maybe. What were you thinkin?" Cindy asked. 

 "I was just wondering…If I kissed you, what would you do?" Jimmy asked slightly blushing.

 "Kiss you back." She replied back smiling.

     Right away, Cindy closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. Jimmy closed his eyes also and leaned into her and kissed her gently. In return, she brought her hands around his neck and kissed him back. At this moment, a million different words raced through Jimmy's head. 

"OW!" They heard and broke the kiss.

 "UGH! SHEEN! YOU RUINED IT! It was just getting interesting…" Libby pouted as Sheen tried to beg her forgiveness. 

     Cindy and Jimmy let go of each other and stood looking "innocent" with their hands behind their backs. Libby and Sheen just smiled at each other and turned back to Jimmy and Cindy. 

 "So…you guys having a good time?" Libby asked smirking.

 "Heh…yeh." Cindy replied blushing.

 "Yeah, I told Sheen to be quiet so we could watch you guys because I wanted it to sink in that it actually happened. But, ya know, he ruined it." Libby said.

 "Sorry, Libs. This rock hit my head." Sheen said holding up a rock.

 "Did you just call me Libs?" Libby asked.

 "Umm…yeah?" Sheen replied confused.

 "That's so cute. I knew you were mah man!" Libby replied and smiled.

 "We'll talk to you guys later. Sheen and I got some MAJOR dancin to do!" Libby said to Jimmy and Cindy and pulled Sheen away.

 "Thanks, Cin." Jimmy said still blushing.

 "For what? It was all your idea." Cindy replied and smiled.

 "They're right. You really do see stars on your first kiss." Jimmy said and smiled.

 "It was your first kiss, too?" Cindy asked amazed.

 "Yeah. I thought you would've already had your first kiss." Jimmy said also amazed.

 "Nope. But I'm glad it was with you." Cindy said.

 "Me too." Jimmy replied and looked at his watch. "Why do I have to go home? This is such a perfect night." 

 "Yea, I have to go home, too." Cindy replied disappointed.

 "I'll walk you home." 

 "Alright." Cindy replied and took his hand, and they walked home the same way they had come.

     How did you like the story? Its finished now, but I still hope you'll reply! It'll make me VERY happy! Thnks again for readin! LyL, NeutronGrl15.


End file.
